How Albus Severus Got His Name
by dominanttuba
Summary: At Minerva's insistence, Harry and Al visit the Head's Office.


"Potter! Potter!"

Harry dashed out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. For some reason, hearing her call him by just his surname had never stopped setting his teeth on edge. Mentally rushing through where he'd been and what he'd done since the last time they'd spoken, he tried to figure out what she could possibly be mad at him for. And then, remembering that he was a grown man of twenty six and not a first year being scolded for not doing his homework, he slowed down and strolled up to the fireplace where Minerva McGonagall's torso was floating - arms crossed and brows furrowed… Harry suddenly felt like the first year again.

"Erm, good morning, Professor."

She stared at him, and he looked timidly back. 'What have I done?'

"Could I help you with something? Or were you just calling to glare at me?"

At his joke, she softened a bit. She was enjoying watching the Potter family grow, and could not help thinking that she was watching Harry turn into the man that James would have become - the friendly caring father who kept up a regular contact (and banter) with his old Head of House.

"I hear there is a new addition to the family."

Harry's eyes widened - that was why she was upset. They hadn't taken her to meet Al yet. Realizing hasty damage control was necessary, Harry interjected, "Oh, yes Professor! In fact, we were going to drop by today. Sorry to ruin the surprise…"

Minerva had been around long enough to know that he had made that up just then, but she was satisfied. She understood how busy they would be now with two babies in the house, and so she knew that if she wanted to meet the newest she would have to insist on it herself.

"Oh! Well very good Mr. Potter. I will expect you later. Good day!"

Harry had not time to reply before she had turned away. 'Gah! I never get used to her! Sometimes I swear she could have been in Slytherin… conniving, old…' But he stopped there, knowing that he didn't really mean it. He loved Minerva McGonagall and he knew she loved him and all his family. And he was secretly proud that his old Professor still cared enough to insist that she meet his youngest son, even if it meant dropping by early on a Saturday morning.

Harry returned to the kitchen where Ginny was about at the end of her rope trying to feed the boys. He kissed her hairline and took the spoon she was using to feed James and picked up where she left off, leaving her to focus on the breastfeeding Al and the eggs simmering on the stove.

"Are you taking Al in to meet Minerva today?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I'd better. Would you like to come?"

"I have to run to town. It would actually be nice if you took Al - it's hard enough to shop with just James."

"I understand. Hey! Maybe little Albus will meet his namesake!"

"Hmhm!" Ginny laughed as she slid Harry's plate before him and kissed her newest child. "He just might."

That afternoon Harry flooed with Albus into the Three Broomsticks. After greeting Madame Rosemerta and grabbing a butterbeer for his walk in the brisk November day, Harry strolled along the road to Hogwarts.

After a time he came to the Hogwarts gates, uttered the incantation Minerva had given him after the war that still had not been changed, and continued up the path towards the castle. Along the way he passed Hagrid's hut, but after knocking a few times found him to be out and continued on.

As he neared the steps he threw the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them, as he didn't really feel like weathering the stares that came with Harry Potter holding a baby. He followed a group of students through the doors and, taking care not to bump into anyone, made his way towards the stone gargoyle. He threw off the cloak and said the password (still "Dumbledore") and rose up the spiral staircase. Al had by now fallen into a peaceful sleep, and so Harry took care not to jostle him as he stepped off the stairs and knocked on the door.

He heard a few words muffled through the door and approaching footsteps, and then found himself face-to-face with the Head Boy, whom he did not recognize although he obviously recognized Harry.

"Mr. Potter, good afternoon. Please come in. "

Harry entered to find the Head Girl and Minerva also sitting in the office. The Head Girl's face lit up at the sight of the baby, and quietly rose spouting praises of his cuteness and adorableness.

"Yes, yes, Miss Hart, that's quite enough. Thank you both, we will meet again later. Watch for my note."

"Yes, Professor", said the Head Boy and, nearly dragging his colleague behind him, the pair exited the office.

Harry watched them leave and turned to face Minerva, seeing her eyeing him warmly.

"Harry, it's good to see you. I'm sorry I barged in earlier. It's just hard for me to get away and so I have to make sure you come to see me."

"It's alright Minerva, really." He grabbed her arm, "It's good to see you too. And Albus here just couldn't wait to visit Hogwarts!"

"Oh! You named him Albus! Oh, that's wonderful Harry, really it is! Did you hear that Albus? Albus? Albus! Wake up! I know you're never really sleeping when people come in so just meet your namesake!"

"Oh, Minerva, you really did always know me better than I gave you credit for… Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Very good sir. Very good. And this is my son, Albus."

"Oh, he is darling, and I am so very touched. Beyond words really… When was he born?"

"A week ago, sir, on the 5th."

"Mmm, and how strong and healthy he looks. You two have done it again my dear boy! Two wonderful boys…"

"Thank you sir." And Harry gazed at the small boy in his arms. For some reason, it was harder to show him off to people - even people he loved. With James he had been so proud. He felt that the whole world needed to know that James was his son - the namesake of two great men and friends, the son of the savior of the wizarding world, the product of his and Ginny's love, a boy who would grow into a strong man, a man that Harry would be proud of!

But with Al, he just wanted to sit at home and watch him sleep and stroke his small but growing patch of jet black hair. He worried for his future, something he never did with James. He knew his eldest son would be enterprising and resourceful, energetic and perhaps a tad arrogant like James and Sirius, but Al seemed so much smaller, so much more helpless. The love he felt for Al was all encompassing and unconditional, and he felt an attachment to him that he had not felt with James. He couldn't explain it, but there it was.

Harry was roused from his reverie by a movement to his left. A rush of black cloth caught his eye and he found himself looking again , for the first time in eight years, into the deep black eyes of Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter." He said by way of greeting.

Harry nodded his head, "Good afternoon, sir."

He had never come back to speak to the portrait he'd worked so hard to commission - he felt that the small piece of Snape's soul attached to it would prefer it that way. It was odd to see him again - to see him while also now knowing all that he had done. He wondered, not for the first time, if things would have been different between them if he had known the truth from the beginning. Would they still have hated each other? 'Do we still hate each other?' Harry couldn't help wondering to himself. Looked again into the man's eyes, and the answer seemed to be no. No, Snape didn't hate him. The look on his face was one Harry had never seen while the man was living, and it betrayed a certain… interest. Interest in Harry's life and well-being, an interest in his reason for being in the Headmaster's office, and above all an interest in the bundle in his arms.

A bundle which was now squirming awake. Minerva noticed and immediately rushed over the boy, taking the opportunity to get a better look at him.

"This is your second I believe, am I correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir, my eldest, James, is now over a year. Young Albus here was born only a week ago." Al rubbed his eyes and yawned, causing Minerva to look and act much less like the cool, stern Headmistress that she was.

Snape gave a small snort. "I suppose it was to be expected, his being named for your father. Just so long as his middle name isn't Sirius…Merlin help you if you did that to yourself."

"Ahm, well sir, you know how I never was much good at thinking things through…"

Snape seemed to catch his meaning and simply sighed. "And this one? Did I hear correctly that his name is Albus?"

"Yes, sir, that's right."

At the mention of his name, Al turned towards Snape, who let out a tiny gasp followed by the smallest of smiles.

Snape continued along the line of conversation, obviously not because he was interested in the answer, but because he wanted the rest of the room to focus on something else other than his study of the newest recipient of the loveliest pair of eyes in the world. "And his middle name? Arthur?"

"Oh, um, no actually, George's son's middle name is Arthur, so… no." The truth was they hadn't actually come up with Al's middle name yet. All of the Weasley-Potter male names had been taken already, and so they were just planning on picking one, but hadn't found the right one yet.

And then it clicked. "In fact, sir - "

'Am I really going to do this? I haven't spoken to Ginny. She could hate me. She might love it. But then again she might not… But it seems so right! Like it has to be this way. He has her eyes! They're staring at each other - one week old babies can't even recognize their mother's faces and Al's been watching Snape from across the room for almost a minute! Yes. Yes, this is right.'

"we decided his middle name is to be… Well, is to be Severus."

It took a moment for Snape to hear that and respond. He looked at Harry with an entirely disbelieving look on his face.

"You what?"

"Severus. My son - Albus Severus Potter."

'Yes,' Harry thought, 'that's it exactly.'

Snape for the first time truly focused on the boy in Harry's arms, and his face softened a bit.

"He has her eyes…" he said quietly.

Harry could only nod. He felt bad for unintentionally putting the man (or portrait) in this situation, and so he hastily turned to Minerva and apologized again for having taken too long to visit. They made small talk for a bit, about Ginny and James and how the house was coming along.

Snape simply sat in the large armchair in front of the never-dying fireplace he was painted with and watched Al and Harry. Dumbledore simply smiled and allowed his eyes to twinkle at full force for the remainder of the time Harry and Al were there.

Soon enough, Al began to squirm and reach, indicating that he was hungry, and so Harry made to excuse himself. He thanked Minerva for having him and invited her to tea over the weekend, as he knew Ginny would love to see her and they would try to have Ron and Hermione there as well.

He turned to Dumbledore and told him how nice it was to see him again, and how he always looks forward to his visits to the Head's office as they'll have the chance of chatting together again. Dumbledore smiled, told him that he was immeasurably touched that he had named his son for him, and added that he could not wait to watch the boy grow up here at Hogwarts.

With that, Harry turned to Snape, who rose from his chair and stood at the front of the frame.

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot Professor, I didn't intend - "

"Nonsense, Potter. In fact I - I'm touched…" He looked to Dumbledore, but didn't say anything. Harry took that to mean that he silently agreed with what the older man had said.

"Well, thank you sir." And with that, he turned to leave.

It wasn't until he got to the door that he turned back and added, "for everything."


End file.
